Greatest Inventions
Starting Components Energy + Fire = Plasma Plasma + Void = Sun Air + Earth = Dust Cart + Oil = Car Air + Car = Airplane Airplane + Void = Rocket Rocket + Weapon = Missile Mechanism + Time = Clock Knowledge + Paper = Book Fabric + Human = Clothing Energy + Grass = Tea Human + Money = Shopping Clothing + Metal = Armor Glass + Void = Lightbulb Knowledge + Life = DNA Electricity + Void = Radiowave Electricity + Knowledge = Semiconductor Lightbulb + Semiconductor = Vacuum Tube Inventions by Decade 1900's Air + Freezer = Air Conditioner Order + Work = Assembly Line Fabric + Oil = Cellophane Limestone + Oil = Crayons Air + Mechanism = Helicopter Fabric + Tea = Teabag Knowledge + Time = Theory of Relativity Dust + Void = Vacuum Cleaner Clothing + Water = Washing Machine Air + Fabric = Zeppelin 1910's Clothing + Woman = Bra Games + Knowledge = Crossword Air + Armor = Gas Mask Knowledge + Human/Sin = Lie Detector Electricity + Neon = Neon Lamp Knowledge + Metal = Stainless Steel Armor + Car = Tank Bread + Electricity = Toaster Food + Life = Vitamin Clothing + Mechanism = Zipper 1920's Bacteria + Medicine = Antibiotics Fabric + Glue = Band-aid Knowledge + Void = Big Bang Theory Food + Fun = Bubble Gum Food + Freezer = Frozen Food Airplane + Radiowave = Radar Mechanism + Work = Robot Glass + Sun = Sunglasses Car + Order = Traffic Lights Fun + Games = Yo-Yo 1930's Cellophane + Glue = Duct Tape Music + Radiowave = FM Radio Fire + Mechanism = Jet Engine Games + Money = Monopoly Car + Money = Parking Meter Paper + Photo = Photocopier Mechanism/Time + Photo = Polaroid Knowledge + Radiowave = Radio Telescope Cart + Shopping = Shopping Cart Knowledge + Magic = Software 1940's Firearm + Magic = AK-47 Gas Mask + Water = Aqualung Money/Order + Shopping = Bar Code Missile + Weapon = Bazooka Clothing + Sun = Bikini Software + Vacuum Tube = First Computer Food + Radiowave = Microwave Oven Plutonium + Plutonium/Weapon = Nuclear Bomb Energy + Plutonium = Nuclear Power Reactor Electricity + Semiconductor = Transistor 1950's Airplane + Earth/Death = Black Box Debt + Money = Credit Card Clock + Transistor/Semiconductor/Neon Lamp = Digital Clock Food + Time = Fast Food Energy + Semiconductor = Laser + Radiowave Paper + Water = Liquid Paper Transistor + Transistor = Microchip Robot/Rocket + Void = Satellite Electricity + Sun = Solar Cell Glue + Glue/Magic/Time = Super Glue 1960's Laser/Life + Photo = 3d Holography Credit Card/Mechanism + Money = ATM Human + Rocket/Void = Astronaut Cellophane + Music = Audio Cassette First Computer + Photo = Digital Photography Book + Software = Hypertext Armor + Fabric = Kevlar Car + Void = Moon Lander First Computer + Games = Video Game First Computer + Video Game = Computer Mouse 1970's Phone + Radiowave = Cellphone Games + Puzzle = Copyright Digital Photography + Time/Life = Digital Camera Audio Cassette/Cellophane + Software = Floppy Disk Car + Electricity = Hybrid Vehicle Games/Video Game + Music = Karaoke Microchip + Software = Microprocessor First Computer + Microprocessor = Personal Computer Astronaut/Satellite + Satellite = Space Station Audio cassette/Music + Music = Stereo 1980's Mechanism + Medicine/Life = Artificial Heart Floppy Disk + Laser = CD DNA + Knowledge = DNA Fingerprinting Paper + Phone = Fax Machine Book + Microchip = Flash Memory Personal Computer + Personal Computer = Internet Personal Computer + Software = MS-DOS Satellite/Space Station + Space Station = Modular Space Station Life + Video Game = Virtual Reality MS-DOS + Software = Windows 1990's CD + CD = DVD Digital Clock/Knoweldge/Radiowave + Satellite = GPS Microchip + Music = MP3 Player Book/Software + Flash Memory = Memory Card Plasma + TV = Plasma TV Rocket + Water = Sea Launch Cellphone + Personal Computer = Smartphone Order + Personal Computer = USB Hypertext + Internet = WWW Digital Camera + Internet = Webcam Trivia Like main game, this mission have some unused elements in texture and element list of the archives. # Colt revolver # Rubix cube Category:Quests